


Trouble You've Caused Me

by byepjulienne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, NCT 2019
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byepjulienne/pseuds/byepjulienne
Summary: There's always trouble when you're around.Started: February 27, 2018Ended:Book Cover Picture: Direct Kill





	1. Synopsis

**_Trouble You've Caused Me | Lucas Wong_ **

Kristen likes to travel so much. She would spend her weekends and holidays going to beach, going to different kinds of museums, hiking with her friends, exploring the beautiful country of the Philippines and many more to mention. But the thing is.... that was before because her life is really different now. She definitely have a different life right now compare to her extreme life before.

Lucas, a young man who also loves to travel used to be Kristen's schoolmate. He doesn't know Kristen personally but he knew how much she loves to travel around the country. Since he also loves to travel he really love to make one of his dream come true; to travel with Kristen. But will his dream come true if he have no idea where Kristen is now? Will he ever find her again or his dream to travel with her will just remain as a dream?

Started: February 27, 2018  
Ended: xxx xx, xxxx

Written by: BYEpjulienne

**ON GOING**


	2. Prologue

**Trouble You've Caused Me  
 _Prologue_**

_2 years ago (2016)_

"Kirsten!" Napapikit nalang ng mariin si Kirsten nang marinig niya ang boses ng kanyang mommy. Tiyak siya na papagalitan nanaman siya ng kanyang mommy at nakakakutob siyang di maganda ang mangyayari.

"Po?" she asked. Trying to keep her calm pero mukhang di niya madadaan sa pagiging kalmado niya ang pag-aalma ng kanyang mommy dahil halata sa mukha nito na galit ito.

"Tignan mo nangyari sayong bata ka!" Naiinis na wika ng mommy Nancy niya nang makalapit na ito sakanya. Nasa hospital siya. Kakatapos lang ng operation niya dahil ang alam niya nabangga siya ng isang sasakyan habang tumatawid siya sa pedestrian lane. It's not her fault right? Nasa pedestrian lane naman siya at pwedeng tumawid dahil naka-go naman yung sign para sa tawidan. Pero wala eh, tinakasan siya ng nakabangga sakanya.

"Ma, di ko naman po kasalanan yun eh." She said as soon as her mom brushed her hair. Ngayon naman halata sa mata ng kanyang mommy na nag-aalala ito sakanya.

"Pero Kirsten, kung hindi ka nagplano na pupunta ka ng Batangas di naman 'to mangyayari eh." her mom said before she sighed "Di naman kita pinipigilan sa mga gusto mo, anak. Pero pangalawang beses na 'tong may nangyaring di maganda sayo. At mas malala pa ngayon." nakita niyang nanggigilid na ang luha ng kanyang Mommy Nancy kaya pinunasan niya iyon.

"Ma, pero pagkatapos nito okay nanaman ako eh. Wala ng mangyayaring ganito ulit. Mas magiging maingat ako sa susunod." She assured her mom. Pakiramdam niya kasi pipigilan na siya ng kanyang mommy sa pagta-travel dahil sa nangyari sakanya ngayon.

"Hindi tayo nakakasigurado sa mangyayari, anak. Paano kung mas malala ang mangyari sayo sa susunod? Di ko na ata kakayanin 'yon." naluluha nanaman ang kanyang mommy kaya Kirsten hold her hand and smiled a little bit to calm her down

"Ma, walang mangyayaring masama sa akin sa susunod. Mas magiging maingat ako," then she raised her arm; shoulder level and said "Promise ma. Wala ng aksidente na mangyayari sa susunod."

Napapikit ng mariin ang Mommy Nancy niya "Anak, kaya nga aksidente kasi biglaan ang pangyayari. Di tayo nakakasigurado, Kirsten. Ayoko na mag-take risk anak. Ayokong mawala ka sa akin. You're just 16 years old for Pete's sake..."

Nakakakutob na si Kirsten na pipigilan na siya ng kanyang mommy na mag-travel dahil sa nangyari sakanya.

She likes to travel. Ever since she turned 13 pinapayagan na siya ng kanyang mommy at daddy na mag-travel dahil kaya naman na niya maging independent dahil ganon siya pinalaki ng kanyang magulang.

But this year when she turned 16 didn't turned out as good as before. She met an accident two times now. The first time was when she was hiking in one of the Mountains in Rizal the rope she was using got loosen up and she fell down. Buti nalang kamo di pa masyadong mataas ang na-hike niya kundi baka mas malala pa ang nangyari sakanya. She just got wounds at nagkapilay lang pero naging okay din naman siya eventually.

Now, what happened today is the second accident. She was on her way to Batangas since it's Holiday and she was with her friends. Lumabas lang siya saglit to buy something from the convenience store at pagkalabas niya she make sure na sa pedestrian lane siya tumawid but she met an accident. May bigla nalang bumangga sakanya and that moment she felt that it's her time of death already. Nanlalamig siya, nanlalabo ang kanyang paningin at nahihirapan ng huminga. She can feel the blood rushing out of her body. Napansin pa nga niyang tumigil ang sasakyan at may lumabas na lalaki pero umalis din sila agad. They left her there. Buti nalang nakita siya agad ng mga kaibigan niya at tumawag agad ng ambulansya.

"I promise mom. Everything will be okay after this freakin' accident." She tried to smile but the face of her mommy Nancy is so serious right now.

"Kirsten, I want you to stop from traveling. I know it's your dream to travel over the world but if you already got hurt while traveling here in the Philippines what more in abroad?"

Yumuko si Kirsten "But mom... ayokong tumigil sa pag-travel. It makes me happy. Ayokong tumigil dahil lang sa aksidente na 'to."

Umiling ang Mommy Nancy niya "Anak, just rest for a while. 3 years. That's all I ask then when you turned 19 you can go back on traveling again."

"Ma, ang tagal naman. Pwede bang months lang? Di ko ata kaya kapag years ang pagtigil ko sa pag-travel." Malungkot na wika ni Kirsten

"No, honey. 3 years. That's all I ask. And after second sem in your 1st year college I decided for you to homeschool again." Another bad news from her mom. Kung kelan naman nag-eenjoy na siya sa company ng friends niya tapos bigla naman siyang maghohomeschool ulit. Ayaw na niya mag-homeschool eh.

"Ma, ayoko na mag-homeschool. Bakit kailangan naman ganon pa?"

"I just want your safety, Kirsten. Ayokong may mangyaring masama sayo. Concern lang ako sayo." Her mom said with sincerity.

She sighed. Wala naman siyang magagawa eh. Kapag nagdesisyon na ang kanyang mommy kahit na anong pilit pa ang gawin niya, di na magbabago pa ang isip nito.

"Okay po. Basta 3 years lang." Kirsten said. Wala na siyang magawa eh.

Tumango ang kanyang Mommy Nancy bilang sagot. "I promise, anak. Three years. That's all I ask."

She smiled. Siguro it's not that bad after all. Three years lang naman eh. Di naman siguro siya magbobored.

Ngayon pa lang iniisip na niya kung paano niya lilibangin ang kanyang sarili lalo na't di na niya magagawa pa muli ang mag-travel every weekends in the next three years.

"Don't worry anak, I'll buy you more board games and books to keep you busy." Her mom assured her.

She just smiled

_So, I'll not be a traveler in the next 3 years... good luck Kirsten_


	3. Chapter 1

**Trouble You've Caused Me**   
**_Chapter 1_ **

_Present Day (2018)_

"All done!" wika ni Kirsten nang matapos niya ang isang blog na sinusulat niya. Labis ang kanyang galak nang matapos niya iyon dahil she've been working on it for almost 2 weeks at iyon ang pinakamatagal na nasulat niya for that month. Article lang naman iyon na tungkol sa kanyang experience ng pagtatravel.

Ever since kasi na pinagbawalan siya ng kanyang mommy na mag-travel ang naging libangan niya ay ang pagsusulat ng blog and often she upload some of her video clips while traveling in a worldwide known social networking site platform; Youtube. That keeps her busy actually. Minsan lang naman kasi siya magkaroon ng modules from her homeschool kaya kapag wala na siyang modules na aaralin at sasagutan, she'll write an article for her blog.

"Kirsten! Kain na." she heard her mom shouted. Tinignan niya ang kanyang mobile phone at nakitang lunch time na pala but she's not yet hungry.

"Mamaya nalang po ako kakain, Ma!" she said at tiyak siyang narinig na siya ng Mommy Nancy niya kaya di na ito sumagot.

Huminga siya sa kanyang kama pagkatapos niyon. Sa puntong iyon na lamang niya naramdaman ang antok.

"Hay, Kirsten. One year nalang." wika niya bago niya ipikit ang kanyang mata.

Yup, 1 year nalang pwede na siya mag-travel ulit. 1 year nalang magiging masaya na ulit siya. Not that she's not happy in the past two years it's just that mas masaya siya if she can travel again... well after all it's her dream to be a worldwide traveler before... ngayon gusto na niya maging worldwide travel vlogger.

Sa nagdaang two years kasi na pag-post niya ng articles sa blog niya at pag-upload ng videos sa youtube channel niya nakita niya sa mga comments na madaming na-inspired mag-travel dahil sakanya....well iyon naman ang gusto niya eh ang makapag-inspire siya ng ibang tao. Kaya nga excited na siyang mag-travel ulit.

One year to go and she's back to normal again.

📹📝📹📝

NAGISING si Kirsten nang dahil sa isang tawag. Her mobile phone keeps on ringing and it woke her up.

She massaged her temple for a while before answering the call

"H-hello?" She said half asleep

"Where the hell are you, Kirsten? Nakalimutan mo nanaman bang may lakad tayo ngayon?!" inis na wika ng kanyang best friend na si Kun.

Naging best friend niya si Kun since kindergarten. Madalas nga si Kun ang kasama niya sa pagtatravel niya. Ang kanyang bestfriend din ang unang nakaalam na pinagbawalan siya ng kanyang mommy sa pag-travel. Kaya nga nitong mga nakaraang taon kapag nagta-travel si Kun lagi siyang vine-videocall nito para makita niya ang scenery ng lugar na pinupuntahan niya. Well, one year nalang makakapag-travel na ulit siya kasama si Kun.

"Uhmm sa bahay hehe." She said at narinig niya ang pagbuntong hininga ni Kun.

"Don't tell me you forgot it again?" Kun asked. He seem sad though.

"Hindi naman... nakatulog lang ako." She said pero hindi pa nagsasalita si Kun kaya nagsalita siya ulit "Nagsulat kasi ako ng article. Alam mo naman diba..."

"Okay. Sige, I believe you naman. Pero Kirsten sana you don't isolate yourself from me. Sa dalawang taon ilang beses lang tayo nagkita. Di ka masyadong lumalabas sa bahay niyo. Namimiss ko na ang best friend kong maingay at makulit..."

She smiled a bit. Knowing how Kun ranted about how he misses her makes her happy.

"Sorry na Kun. Sige, I'll make it up to you. Mag-aayos lang ako and then diretsyo na ako diyan."

"That's for sure okay? I'll wait for you here." Halata sa boses ni Kun na sumaya ito dahil sa sinabi niya.

"Yes. For sure. Wait for me."

"I will. Always."

And then she ended the call.

Kirsten started to pick something she would wear and decided to wear a navy blue blouse, white jeans and white sneakers. She just put a light make up on her face so that she wouldn't look dull.

Bumaba agad siya nang matapos siyang mag-ayos.

"Kirsten, saan ka pupunta?" Kirsten's mom asked her as soon as she saw her.

"Sa mall po. I'll be with Kun." She said while smiling... well kinda trying to convince her mom to let her go out. Simula rin kasi nung pangalawang aksidente niya bihira nalang siya palabasin ng kanyang mommy. Minsan nga thrice a month lang siya makaalis sa bahay nila eh. Super naging paranoid ang mommy niya dahil sa naging aksidente na nangyari sakanya. Well, she understand naman na safety lang ang gusto ng mommy niya. Pero minsan, gusto niya talaga subukang suwayin ang mommy Nancy niya... if only she could.

Mommy Nancy sighed "Kirsten, napag-usapan na natin 'to."

Yumuko naman siya "Ma, minsan na nga lang ako lumabas kasama ni Kun eh."

She really wanted to hang out with Kun now. Kaya lang naman di siya nakakasama sa mga sineset na lakad nila ni Kun ay dahil sa mommy niya eh.

"Kirsten, stay in our house. I don't want you to get in trouble again." Ma-awtoridad na wika ng kanyang Mommy Nancy

She sighed. Well it's now or never.

"Ma, sorry talaga. Pero aalis po ako kahit na di mo ako payagan ngayon." she said at biglang umalis nalang. Di na siya napigilan ng Mommy Nancy niya. Ngayon lang naman siya hindi sumunod sa mommy niya eh.

While she was on her way to the mall she received a text message from her mom.

Kirsten, just keep me updated about you. Okay? Ayoko lang na may mangyaring masama sayo. Text me kung pauwi ka na.  
-Mom

She smiled. Well, kahit na di siya pinapayagan ng mommy niya na lumabas talaga ng bahay she really appreciated na kahit umalis siya sa bahay nila ay hindi siya pinigilan nito.

📹📝📹📝

NAKAPASOK na siya sa mall at agad na pumunta sa coffee shop na kung saan nag-aantay si Kun. Doon kasi ang napagdesisyunan nilang meeting place.

"Kun!" She exclaimed as soon as she saw her best friend sitting in the corner of the coffee shop drinking coffee of course.

Kun automatically smiled as soon as he saw her. Pero nagtaka si Kirsten nang may makita siyang lalaking katabi nito ngunit hindi niya muna masyadong pinansin iyon dahil baka naman naki-upo lang sa table ni Kun.

"Kirsten." He uttered at inalalayan pa siya nitong umupo.

"Hay, gentleman ka pa rin talaga." She commented at ngumiti nanaman ang kanyang best friend.

"Orderan muna kita ah?" Kun said kaya umalis muna siya saglit. Alam naman kasi ni Kun kung ano ang paborito niyang coffee kaya hinayaan nalang niya si Kun na mag-order.

Now she's alone with the guy in front of her. It's weird tho. He kept on staring at her. Naiilang tuloy siya. Sino ba kasi yung lalaking yon?


End file.
